onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bobbin
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | residence = Whole Cake Island | epithet = | bounty = Unknown | jva = Tsubasa Yonaga }} "Sweeper" Bobbin is a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Bobbin is a rather short yet broad individual with a wide grin and thick, red lips who wears a white mask covering a portion of his face. He has rather strange body proportions, as his shoulders appears to be higher than his chin and his arms are twice the length of his legs. His mask also features dark glasses, which obscure his eyes. He carries a sword larger than himself which is slung over his back and a black hat with a big white tuft sticking out of it. He also sports purple and black pinstriped pants with a large brown belt holding them up, a pink shirt, brown gloves, dark boots, and a long light blue cape which is also bigger than Bobbin himself. Personality Not much is known about Bobbin's personality, but so far he has been shown to be quite ruthless. This is shown when he reported to Big Mom after burning down an entire country and seemed pleased with himself for doing so. Furthermore, he is very loyal to his captain and shows absolutely no concern for islands that cannot pay her tribute. He even asked Linlin if she also wanted to burn Fishman Island when he heard that they could not deliver her any candy for quite a while. Bobbin seems to have a habit of bobbing his head side to side when talking. Bobbin also has a signature laugh, starting with "Bo", continuing with "yoyo", and ending with an "n" ("Boyoyon"). Relationships Crew Unlike most of the other members of the crew, Bobbin does not seem to fear his captain in the slightest as shown when he came up to her upon his return and had a friendly chat with her. He is very considerate to Big Mom as he gladly delivers sweets to her from other islands. Abilities and Powers Bobbin was sent to burn down an island that failed to make its monthly tribute, a task in which he succeeded alongside several comrades. He has a great reputation, as Germa Kingdom princes Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji recognized him as a heavyweight within the Big Mom Pirates, which is notable considering the vast size and strength of the crew. Weapons He wields a sword that is about twice his size. It is unknown how skilled he is with it. History Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Bobbin returned to Whole Cake Island after burning down a country that had failed to pay its candy tribute. He informed Big Mom that islands that cannot pay must be destroyed and offered to burn down Fishman Island, which had not paid its tribute either. Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc After Monkey D. Luffy defeated Charlotte Cracker, Bobbin and an army marched towards Luffy's location and started battling him. Once Luffy and Nami were overwhelmed, Big Mom's army learned that the Vivre Card Nami had in her possession came from Lola, which surprised them. The army then headed back to Sweet City with the captured Straw Hat Pirates. In the Prisoner Library, Bobbin and some of the Charlotte Family sat and listened as Big Mom spoke to the captive Luffy and Nami through a Den Den Mushi. After Anglais brought word of an intruder in the castle, all but Charlotte Opera left the library. Major Battles *Bobbin and Big Mom's Army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami Sanji vs Bobbin chapter 853 Translation and Dub Issues Bobbin's epithet, , has brought the into the community some translation and dub issues due to the word's multiple meanings. In Japanese, means "to get rid of". It also can mean "assassinate", depending on the context. Adding implies that a Shimatsu-ya is somebody who gets rid of things for a living or as a business. Despite this, the dictionary definition for 始末屋 is "a thrifty person", hence the term is used as a pun in Bobbin's epithet to mean a "thrifty killer". Trivia *Bobbin's name and appearance when he is asking for snacks may be references to "bobbing head dolls" (more commonly known as "bobbleheads") or "bobbing for apples" (a game often played on Halloween). *Bobbin's name may also come from nursery rhyme, "Robbin, A Bobbin, The Big-Bellied Ben". The rhyme is of a man who devours everything including: a whole cow, the butcher, the church and all its people, which fits with Big Mom's gluttony. *Along with the rest of the Big Mom Pirates fairy tale theme, Bobbin's smile may be a reference to the Cheshire Cat's famous grin from Lewis Carroll's most well-known novel, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". References Site Navigation ru:Бобин ca:Bobbin fr:Bobbin de:Bobbin it:Bobin Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists